


The Proposal

by MagicInHerMadness



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, honestly this makes me want to fight myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8571094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicInHerMadness/pseuds/MagicInHerMadness
Summary: In retrospect, Ginny should have seen it coming. Mike's been strange and secretive for a month, taking phone calls in the other room and being far too sweet for his normally cheeky self. Another woman might have suspected cheating, but Ginny's sure he's gearing up for a prank war. She stays on alert: checking all her snacks, her gym bag, and her locker for any tampering. Finding none, she only grows more suspicious, wondering what her retired boyfriend has the free time to cook up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry.

In retrospect, Ginny should have seen it coming. Mike's been strange and secretive for a month, taking phone calls in the other room and being far too sweet for his normally cheeky self. Another woman might have suspected cheating, but Ginny's sure he's gearing up for a prank war. She stays on alert: checking all her snacks, her gym bag, and her locker for any tampering. Finding none, she only grows more suspicious, wondering what her retired boyfriend has the free time to cook up.

But it's All-Star Game week and she doesn't have time to dwell on it. It’s her third without him, and her first with him as her boyfriend. After two years of misunderstandings and missed signals, and a year of secretly dating, they're finally out and doing it right. And it's been a hell of a year.

Ginny's discovered that plugging in her former technology-illiterate boyfriend was both a blessing and a curse. Mike's Instagram is nothing but pictures of her: putting her hair up for a workout, getting dressed for an interview (, lying around on the beach, the two of them having tacos, and even a few pictures of her dozing off beside him on the couch. It's a sickness.

 And that’s only the tip of the iceberg. There’s racks full of tabloids flush with snapshots of them kissing because Mike’s shaken his aversion to PDA with one dose of Ginny Baker, and it’s gotten so that her jeans feel funny without his hand in one of her back pockets. And don’t get Ginny started on his twitter. Her notifications are full of his mentions, everything from “@GinnyBaker fell asleep. 1000 RTs and I’ll draw on her face” (He got 2,000 retweets in minutes and turned her into a cat, complete with a picture that became his most-liked post on Instagram) to “@GinnyBaker ate my last KitKat. I don’t wanna live on this planet anymore” (She bought him a king size KitKat to make it up but his rant went on for an hour).

On gameday, he's even stranger but she's sure she's just overanalyzing. She chalks it up to him missing the game. The everyday grunt work games, he can do without, but Ginny knows what All Stars means to him, what it's always meant. She knows because she's feeling the loss too. All Stars without Mike Lawson isn't the same. She'd be the first to admit it. Even her smile is a little dimmer as she walks into the clubhouse. Everyone greets her warmly, even the asshole from the Dodgers that she'd come so close to punching the last time they'd faced each other. That makes her suspicious again, of what she isn't sure.

Blip's sitting in his corner, lacing up his cleats. He looks up when she joins him and gives a knowing look. "He'll still be over home plate. You know you'll hear him."

She nods, smiles because it's true. Mike Lawson has given up playing but he'll never give up being in charge. Ginny's often told him that he'd probably try to haggle with the grim reaper about dying when he's good and ready. She tightens her cleats, puts on her cap, gives Blip a frown or two when she finds him staring at her with a smile she hasn't seen.

Again, she should have seen it coming. Especially when the Dodgers player leaves his catcher's spot, walks over to the mound, his glove over his mouth. "Look up."

"What?" She squints at him, wondering what he's talking about, until he points at the jumbotron. There, in Padres blue and yellow, is a phrase that makes her stomach flip. "I'm calling you up, rookie."

She looks around the stands for him, but he appears on the jumbotron, exactly 6 feet and 60 inches away when she turns around and looks over home plate. He's wearing a suit, which is an occasion in and of itself. And there's a little blue box in his hand when she looks down at it. She almost calls him off, just to be a little shit, but she gives him their old imperceptible nod, a toothy grin plastered on her face. Mike tosses the ring to her and jumps to his feet when she catches it. He runs to her, that grin of his bigger than she's ever seen it, and takes a knee. The box is still in her hand and she's still got her glove over her face, her eyes glassy. Mike quirks his eyebrows at her. "You gotta give me the ring, rookie. You're stealing my moment here."

She gives him the ring box and Mike considers it his personal pleasure to take off her glove and slip the three-carat diamond in the classic Tiffany setting onto her slender ring finger.

He grins at her. "Now usually this is where I'd give one of my ridiculously eloquent speeches. I'd tell you you're the best thing that's ever happened to me even though I'm the best thing that's ever happened to you. I'd tell you how much I love you even though I show it every day. I mean, I knelt in red dirt in an Armani suit. If that's not love, I don't know what is. And you'd give me that smile that I can't go a day without, say something snarky because it's physically impossible for you to not be a little shit, and tell me to stop talking about myself. So I didn't write a speech. I'm gonna keep it simple and say I don't ever wanna spend another day without you. I'm officially calling you up, rookie. What do you say?"

Mike will forever remember this moment, the one time he manages to render his mouthy girlfriend speechless. She nods and Mike leaps to his feet. Ginny wonders what's gotten into his knees. And his back when he lifts her up and swings her around, shouting "She said yes!" loud enough that she's sure the tailgaters in the parking lot heard him. Mike sets her on his feet, laughing as she covers his face in kisses. "I can't believe you did this. How did you do it, old man?"

Mike shrugs and smiles, winking as he answers, "I'm Mike Lawson, Baker. I can do anything."

**Author's Note:**

> Still not sorry. But I'm gonna write a wedding sequel. 
> 
> Don't forget to comment/leave a prompt! XOXOXOXO


End file.
